


Poison Kiss

by SopeWolf



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Give in to Temptation, Heated Kiss, Love/Hate, M/M, Quartet Night - Freeform, Quartet Night Lives Together (Uta no Prince-sama), Ranmaru is stubborn, Reiji - Freeform, Reiji is Zesty, Rough Kissing, Tsundere Kurosaki Ranmaru, Uta no Prince-sama References, Utapri - Freeform, poison kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopeWolf/pseuds/SopeWolf
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a Poison Kiss really is? How does it start? Well now you can find out through the eyes of both Ranmaru and Reiji in this one shot exclusive.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Poison Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt even a fic lol its just an old piece of work I found from like 5 years ago. It was an Rp I did with someone.
> 
> Yes, I know its cringy asf
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Reiji sighed, defeated, and sat down next to Ranmaru. He had been trying to provoke him for a while now but only got the same cold response each time. Reiji new that Ranmaru was growing more and more accustomed to his pranks and playful behaviour but it never deterred Reiji from trying. For some reason, it was more fun if it was RanRan he was annoying.

"Mooooouu-RanRan..." Reiji groaned as he sat back against the wall with his head bowed and his hands in his lap. "You're never any fun yo~~"

Reiji stared his own fingers as they twisted around each other on his lap. He laced them together and pulled them apart, sighing again...just as he felt the warm sensation of lips on his ear.

"Ah~?!" He jumped when Ranmaru moved in and began nibbling on his ear. Instantly, he felt a tug in the pit of his stomach, and not one he disliked either.

Ranmaru grinned satisfied as he glanced to Reiji. A trigger inside him feeling victorious from being able to with stand his energetic band mates taunts for so long and now it seemed as if he'd finally given up. The sweet feeling of victory. Ranmaru didnt think the other male would ever cave in and give but finally it had happened.

He took the opportunity while Reiji's head was lowered to slip over next to him. The moment he'd been secretly waiting for all this time, for the feisty brunette to let his guard down. So many times all the teasing and taunting had gotten to Ranmaru but he refused to give in to them or to even admit that they left him more than bothered on more than a grew occasions. Now was his time, his chance to do a little teasing of his own, a payback of sorts.

He leaned in, the warmth of his breath hit Reiji's ear just before his teeth did as he gave a few soft nibbles "I can be fun when I want to" he whispered lowly into the brunettes ear then slowly rasped his tongue over the shell of his ear.

"Nnnnn...RanRan?" Reiji trembled under the warmth of Ranmaru's breath, then moaned under the slick movement of his tongue. For so long now had Reiji teased his comrade about things like this; messing around with him but getting no where. But now, now that it was actually happening...he could barely process a quick enough response.

His quick wit failed him and gave way to a sudden blank state of mind, driven more by the sensations than by rational thought. The thought that this might be wrong was a thought that seemed so far away at the moment. Reiji let another soft moan escape his lips as he tilted his head in against Ranmaru's lips, lifting a hand to touch his fingertips over the side of his face.

"Show me..." Reiji exhaled. Ranmaru's words were like honey and Reiji responded in kind, his chest heaving.

Ranmaru gave a soft but deep chuckle, the vibrations of it coursing through Reiji's ear softly. He maneuvered his body closer to the smaller male, making a somewhat dominant stance before him. To see the usual energeticness reduced to this state was satisfactory in his eyes and he wanted to see more. Was this really all it took to throw Reiji for a loop?

His lips drew back into a small grin once the soft moans filled his ears. He loved the fact that his simple action had rendered Reiji quiet other than the subtle noises coming from between his lips. Ranmaru smirked, his body shifting slightly to lightly press against the brunettes as he pinned him to the wall. As Reiji leaned his head in Ranmaru nipped softly against his ear again. "This is a new look for you, it suites you better" he whispered out once more in a sultry tone.

Reiji kept his head still, feeling Ranmaru nip and tease at his reddening ear. As the larger bodied male positioned himself in front of Reiji, he lifted his large, brown eyes to the mismatched ones that gazed back. The tickles of the booming vibrations of Ranmaru's voice still played in his ear...

Reiji let his arms drop to his side, pressing back against the wall when Ranmaru moved in closer. Their bodies touching, chests heaving under the weight of each other, the smirk on Ranmaru's face only intensifying the tension Reiji felt within him. He bit his lip, listening to Ranmaru speak, complimenting him on how this submissive stance "suits him better". Reiji turned his head and looked up at him, eyes big and doe like, lips curling into velvet words, "I thought you would like this look better,..." Here Reiji smirked, a cheeky glint in his eyes, "I wasn't getting anywhere with the other one yo~~"

Ranmaru's expression changed almost instantly, the spoken words filling his mind. The nips to Reiji's ear grew more intense then in a fluent motion Ranmaru moved his hand up to let his fingers tangle in the brunette locks upon the smaller males head. "Don't get cheeky with me" he snapped lightly in a hushed hiss that flowed smoothly against Reiji's ear.

"Don't talk as if you have me where you want me or like this is just another game." Ranmaru gripped at the strands between his fingers as Reiji backed up against the wall, the larger male only keeping his own body still pressed against him but now with more force. One could even say that if they were still enough both heart beats could be felt rapidly racing against one another. Ranmaru gazed into those big pooled eyes for only a moment before his head tiled then like a hungry animal he dove in to the right side of Reiji's neck while his hand moved the others head to the side, exposing the soft skinned flesh to him. It was then that Ranmaru let out a low grumble, almost like a growl as he bit into Reiji's neck softly. The sensation alone caused him to give a deep groan of satisfaction that sounded through his nose.

When Ranmaru gripped at the brunette's hair and pulled his head back, Reiji gave a grunt like a low moan of sudden enjoyment, exhaling sharply through his parted lips. His hands reached up to hold on to Ranmaru's jacket for anchorage while RanRan pressed himself in harder against his body.

The smile from before reappeared on Reiji's face as Ranmaru spoke in his dissatisfied way. Something that sat very well with the smaller idol. "Ah-" Reiji moaned again, seeing the look in the other's eyes right before those eyes were gone from sight, and a warm, tender pain took hold of his neck. "Nnnnmm!" Reiji felt his head being pulled to the side and tightened his grip on Ranmaru's jacket, "Isn't this where I've been trying to get you to, RanRan? It's workin...Nnn-ah~~" His voice trailed into moans and his body writhed under Ranmaru's.

Briefly Ranmaru parted himself slightly from the soft flesh between his lips to look down and see reddening mark already forming against the seemingly delicate skin. The more moans that filled his ears the more excitement grew within him and a burning fire seemed to dance like wild embers in his duel colored eyes. He let his hand fall slowly from the slight tangles he'd created, it traveled down Reiji'w body starting at his shoulder and crept along his chest slowly pushing itself into the opened part of the other males shirt then tugged slightly to reveal a bit more skin along Reiji's shoulder.

"There's only so much a man can take before enough is enough and then takes matters into his own hands" he hushed out quietly, his breath catching against the newly exposed flesh as he spoke. "You're persistent, I'll give you that I just hope you know what you've truly done...senpai" his last word coming out mockingly smug. "Maybe I'll leave my marks all over you then once I'm done watch you explain that to everyone who sees them" as his words trailed off and ended he let his lips linger and brush lightly against Reiji's shoulder making small nips and bits as he did.

"Nnnnmm-" Reiji lifted his hand to the back of Ranmaru's head, taking hold of his silver hair and griping it tightly. The sudden jerk of his shirt being pulled away from his shoulder sent a shiver through him from the cold contrast of the open air. However, this cold didn't linger too long with Ranmaru's mouth mapping out his bare skin.

Reiji exhaled and turned his head into Ranmaru's, kissing the side of his head and seeing his chance to taste Ranmaru's now exposed ear. He kissed, nipped and licked over it; his hand still holding the back of RanRan's head while his other crept it's way slowly up his back. Every now and then a soft moan would leave Reiji's lips and filter into Ranmaru's ear, along with a whisper, "I think I can handle you, RanRan..." He uttered Ranmaru's nickname in the same mock way that he had done before, that and he knew Ranmaru hated it, "I know deep down inside you're a little kitten...da-yo~~n~" Reiji emphasised his last words very carefully in RanRan's ear.

The moment Ranmaru's hair was gripped he let out a sharp breath against Reiji's collarbone, his bites faltering for a split second. He couldn't help to wonder just how long his fellow idol had wanted to do that very action. He groaned roughly as his hand maneuvered itself mid chest and his fingers nimbly worked each button on Reiji's shirt until they were all undone. His other hand however gripped the smaller males arm tighter as Reiji's fingers trailed along his back causing Ranmaru's body to noticeably shiver. He cursed silently in his mind for having the reaction he did to Reiji's touch, that along with the warm breathy whispers into his ear and the other attention it was receiving.

A growl escaped Ranmaru's throat from the way his name was spilled from the others mouth then his heterochromatic eyes narrowed a bit at the comment made "Kitten? Tch, don't antagonize me Reiji, it'll be your own downfall" The words hadn't even finished rolling off of his lips yet when Ranmaru slid the other side of the shirt down from Reiji's shoulder making both of them and his upper half to be exposed. He took Reiji's arms, raising one then the other while he completely removed the shirt all together and tossed it to the side.

Reiji watched through half lidded eyes, letting Ranmaru lift his arms, and then his shirt clear from his lean body. Reiji shivered as his well toned chest and stomach were uncovered, feeling the tickle of his own hair as it fell about his neck again.

He let his arms lower a little around Ranmaru's shoulders while he watched his shirt get tossed to one side. Gazing out through his lashes, he held the side of Ranmaru's head, holding him and stroking him with his thumb...moving his fingers through his hair.

His other hand came down to Ranmaru's front, slender fingers taking hold of the other's jacket zip and dragging it down. He watched Ranmaru as his hand slowly got lower and lower...and lower, checking his expression for any signs of hesitation or waiting to see if he would stop him. His lips parted into another breathy whisper, "Let it be my downfall, then~~"

Ranmaru's eyes slowly went down, gazing alone each line that defined the brunette's smooth muscled chest and abdomen now that it was exposed and in plain view. He let his fingers glide and trace down the center, his middle finger stopping at Reiji's navel. He couldn't help but to inwardly admit how impressed and even a bit turned on by the others body he was but he'd never speak such words out loud.

His eyes half closed at the feel of Reiji's hand and fingers moving softly through his head. Yet one more thing he would never openly admit, just how much he liked the touches and light strokes to his hair. Inwardly he felt like the 'kitten' Reiji had mentioned but once he realized that his eyes opened fully again from their half state. He let out an extremely low breathy moan of content.

He made no action to stop the brunette headed idol as he proceeded to unzip his jacket. However the thought of the kitten comment flashing in his mind made him shift his actions to be a bit more aggressive. Once Reiji's whispered words hit him Ranmaru leaned in, quickly capturing the lips of his band mate in a rough but meaningful kiss while his hands traveled down further to hook his fingers in the waist band of Reiji's pants then firmly tugged the Brunette flush up against his body as he rasped his tongue over the other males bottom lip, taking in the sweet taste.

Reiji wrapped his arms around Ranmaru's shoulders, holding the back of his head as he was absorbed into the kiss. Their lips caressing each other's and their tongues exploring, connecting and sending little shockwaves through Reiji's body.

His hands moved over his band mate, through his hair, down his neck, over his shoulders and back again. Unable to stop his body from moving against Ranmaru's, Reiji hastily removed his jacket and tossed it aside, wanting to be closer to his bare skin.

Slowly, Reiji moved his fingertips under Ranmaru's t-shirt, touching over his stomach and moving up towards his chest. Each fingertip touched Ranmaru's skin tenderly and just enough to cause a reaction in the taller idol.

As his hands reached Ranmaru's chest, Reiji took hold of his bottom lip between his teeth and bit it playfully...looking up at him.

A shuddered breath left Ranmaru's nose along with a deep groan "Mmm.." his tongue dancing around Reiji's mouth, rubbing and pressing against the idols tongue as it roughly explored his mouth. Several chills seemed to travel down Ranmaru's spine causing him to shudder.

The moment Reiji's hands went across his neck then down his back a low moan rumbled in Ranmaru's throat. He moved his arms to allow the jacket to slip off then his hands moved to Reiji's waist, gripping it firmly and letting his fingers dig in with the grip. He could feel his body heating up with the friction of their bodies rubbing against one another which only caused his groans to increase.

The firm muscles along Ranmaru's stomach tensed as the brunettes fingers came into contact with his bare skin, his abs flexing lightly to show off his defined muscles. His body stayed in nearly perfect shape and it sure felt like it to the touch. Reluctantly Ranmaru parted his lips from Reiji's as he reached down to pull his shirt up and over his head then added it to the clothes that had already started to pile up on the floor.

Ranmaru once more looked down into the playful eyes of the smaller male with a confident grin as he pressed himself back against his body, pinning him between himself and the wall again then dove in to bit and suck at Reiji's bottom lip teasingly.

Reiji watched Ranmaru for what seemed like eternity, eyes wandering over his body when he threw away his t-shirt, and gazing up into the fire that burned in the other's eyes...a fire he felt burning for him.

Aware now that he had fully awoken that side of Ranmaru that he had so often tried to envision and provoke, Reiji felt a sigh of content whisper past his lips and readied himself for Ranmaru to crash back into him, coming together like a wave breaking on the rocks.

Reiji fell back against the wall, pinned in place by RanRan's larger frame, taking his lips with his and kissing him deeply. His hands came back up into Ranmaru's hair and he shuddered when he bit down on his lip. "Uhh..." His chest heaved and he pressed in a little closer, keeping his eyes low and reaching his tongue out to tickle over Ranmaru's top lip, encouragingly.

Ranmaru tagged lightly at Reiji's lip, alternating between nipping it and sucking it in between his own lips while a few deep moans rumbled within his throat. His taste buds seemed like they were igniting. Never before had Ranmaru even thought he'd be like this with his band mate despite the numerous taunts but he damn sure wasn't regretting finally giving in at this point.

His body felt several waved of shivers traveling down from the back of his neck all the way down his spine sending goosebumps all along his skin. Suddenly Ranmaru abandoned the nips and sucking to slowly push his tongue in between Reiji's lips, letting his tongue dance across the others faintly. Ranmaru couldn't help the growled moan that escaped his nose from the new sensation, his entire body was set ablaze. The fire raging with in him. Suddenly the two words flashed in his mind briefly as the irony set in. This was their own Poison Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SopeWolf)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/SopeWolf)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Yoite.YuKisa)  
> 


End file.
